Dix années plus tard
by Mena Jack
Summary: Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis que Shinobu fit une attaque "terroriste" sur Miyagi. Dix années sont un lourd fardeau qu'ils se trainent. Et même si Shinobu n'est plus mineur, désormais, Miyagi craint toujours cette épée de Damoclès prête à s'abattre sur leur fragile équilibre. Leur amour tiendra-t-il le coup ou sombrera t-il à tout jamais dans l'impardonnable scandale ?
1. Le quotidien

**Junjô Romantica** - Dix années plus tard

**Auteur :** _Mena Jack_

**Titre :** _Dix années plus tard_

**Genre :** _Romance, Familial, Shonen-Ai_

**Pairing : **_Junjô Terrorist_

**Rating : **_T_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages du manga comme Miyagi & Shinobu ne sont pas de moi, mais de Shungiku Nakamura. Pour les autres, bah y a pas de copyright ^^_

**Note : **_Je me rappelle bien à quel point Yô Miyagi doute sur la longévité de sa relation avec Shinobu. Se demandant combien de temps le jeunot va être encore amoureux de lui. Un an ? Trois ans ? Que se passerait-il si dix années s'écoulaient ? Seraient-ils toujours amoureux ? Quelles ruses emploieraient-ils pour virent ensembles ? Auraient-ils réglé leurs différents avec leurs familles et comment ces dernières réagiraient-elles ? Je me suis immédiatement poser la question sur la forme d'une fanfic qui promet de remuée._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Le quotidien

* * *

_Le quotidien, effroyable, qui se répétait à longueur de temps. Une vie lente et morne sans aucun brin de fantaisie. Beaucoup de gens vivaient et revivaient les mêmes journées en permanence. Mais certains n'échappèrent pas aux aventures et aux péripéties._

Miyagi Yô, homme de quarante-cinq ans, ne connaissait plus le sens du mot _quotidien_. Il ne le vivait jamais, et ça depuis dix longues années. Chaque jour est une nouvelle épreuve, et, s'il pouvait y avoir des similitudes, aucunes journées ne se finissaient de la même manière.

Miyagi maudissait que sa vie ressemble à un capharnaüm. Mais, il ne maudissait pas pour autant la raison pour laquelle elle était ainsi. Et la raison était une personne ; une jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Takatsuki Shinobu. Désespérément amoureux de lui, alors que Yô avait tenté de le repousser maintes et maintes fois par le passé. Quelle importance maintenant, ils vivaient le bonheur à deux. Seulement, ce bonheur-là était souvent mis à mal et tenait sur le fil du rasoir.

La raison ? Elle était clair et simple ; Shinobu était un jeune homme, de dix-sept ans son cadet, ce qui donnait un coup sévère à leur relation. Il était aussi son ex-beau-frère, car Miyagi avait épousé sa sœur, Risako, treize ans, auparavant. Pour conclure en beauté, il était le fils du doyen de l'université dans laquelle Yô travaillait. Ce qui était très fâcheux, puisque cela les forçaient à vivre leur amour clandestinement.

* * *

Miyagi Yô, professeur de littérature et également le chef du département de littérature(1) de l'université Mitsuhashi, semblait rêvassé dans son bureau. Visiblement, il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Le regard hagard, fixant un angle au plafond de la salle, Yô prit une grande inspiration puis soupira d'un coup.

_"Cela fait plus de dix ans qu'on est ensemble et il est toujours accro à un vieil homme comme moi… Décidément, je ne comprends vraiment pas les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…"_

Il eut du bruit dans le couloir, ainsi qu'une exclamation étouffée derrière la porte. Puis trois coups tintèrent sur cette dernière. Le vieux professeur mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer que quelqu'un était devant la porte de _son_ bureau en train d'attendre comme un con qu'on lui ouvre ! Il se redressa de son fauteuil, mais se cogna le genou contre le rebord de son bureau.

- Aïe ! Saloperie ! jura-t-il.

Les coups se firent entendre une nouvelle fois avec dans le geste une sonorité de colère, et Yô décida d'abord de se calmer, avant d'aller ouvrir au pauvre bougre qui attendait toujours.

Un homme mince et de taille moyenne fit son irruption dans le bureau. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille, il affichait une expression crue et peu amicale sur l'ensemble du visage. Il semblait lutté contre une force invisible pour ne pas faire écrouler la pile de livres qu'il tenait maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Ah, Kamijô ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps(2) ! fit Miyagi, avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Professeur Miyagi, grommela le dénommé Kamijô, tu étais encore en train de tirer au flanc !

- Bah, non. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tu m'as _demandé_ d'aller te chercher certains livres contenant des poèmes de la période Edo à la bibliothèque pour que tu puisses avoir du temps pour régler ce _litige_ personnel ! Mais je constate que je suis un parfait imbécile qui s'est fait avoir en beauté ! Je ne suis plus ton assistant, professeur ! Comment oses-tu m'en réduire encore à cela ?!

Kamijô Hiroki alla jeter la pile de livres sur le bureau de son collègue. Le démon était encore sur les nerfs, un vrai chat noir. Mine de rien, son caractère s''était un peu adouci avec le temps. Est-ce les années ou quelqu'un en particulier qui tarissait son caractère explosif ? Hiroki avait lui-même reconnu qu'il s'emballait un peu trop vite quand il était contrarié...

- C'est vrai, reconnu l'ainé, mais tu as toi-même une assistante professeur. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas envoyé à ta place ?

- Kariga Aya est une empotée, lâcha Hiroki comme si ses paroles étaient du venin. Il serait onze heures du soir, qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas mit la main sur ces livres ! Je suis bien plus efficace qu'elle !

Peu importe l'humeur de Kamijô, Miyagi s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, cela s'amusait plus, mais il plaignait grandement Kariga. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit son bureau, s'y assit et commença à feuilleter quelques-uns des livres que lui avait si gentiment apporté son collègue.

- Aaah ! Mon pauvre Kamijô, il faut savoir ce que tu veux dans la vie, plaça le professeur.

Mais ce dernier le toisait avec une telle froideur, que Miyagi préféra replonger son nez dans les livres.

- En tout cas, merci ! Je vais pouvoir choisir de bons sujets d'études pour les prochains examens pour les quatrièmes années.

- Hum, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu recherches un sujet d'examen dans des vieux volumes.

- Surpris ? fit Yô alors qu'il feuillait deux livres en même temps.

Hiroki s'assit en face de son supérieur, séparant quelques livres - mal entassés - pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

- Eh bien, oui. Tu prends part toujours à la facilité, que ça m'étonne que tu puisses choisir des sujets aussi durs pour les élèves, se moqua-t-il.

- Ils ne sont pas durs, répondit calmement Miyagi tout en continuant ses recherches. C'est juste que les gamins d'aujourd'hui ne s'intéressent plus aux vieux ouvrages comme ceux-là.

Kamijô essaya tant bien que mal à s'assoir de façon plus confortable sur la chaise où il était. Mais décidément, certains matériaux étaient tellement négligés ici, que rien ni fessait. Il tenta d'être le plus décontracté possible, mais il ne fit que s'agiter encore plus, ce qu'attira l'attention de Miyagi.

- Eh bien… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Ah ? Euh… ah, ah, ah…! Ri-rien du tout, balbutia Kamijô, rouge de honte. Veux-tu un coup de main pour tes préparatifs d'examens ? demanda-t-il, plus pour fuir la gêne qu'il s'était créer qu'autre chose.

- Hein ? fit l'aîné craignant une ruse. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, Kamijô ?

- Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, et j'ai déjà envoyé Kariga cherche de quoi manger. Alors, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, c'est tout…

Yô eut un rire nerveux, et voulu pleurer de désespoir. Non, de l'aide que lui proposait Hiroki, mais parce que la dénommée Aya allait chercher le déjeuner. Sérieusement, n'allait-il jamais pouvoir avoir un bon repas par jour ?

- Bon sang, Kamijô… Pourquoi avoir donné cette commission à Kariga ? A tous les coups, elle va acheter des onigiris pas très frais, se lamenta le vieux professeur. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait toi-même ?

Il eut un blanc, où l'air eut le temps de se charger peu à peu d'abnégations puis soudainement de colère. Kamijô Hiroki explosa aussi facilement qu'un volcan lors de son éruption.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON DOMESTIQUE, PROFESSEUR ?! ET PUIS, SI TU NE VOULAIS PAS DE MON AIDE, TU POURRAIS LE DIRE CLAIREMENT, COMME CA, ON SERA FIXER ! hurla-t-il, en envoyant valser tout objet à porter de mains, dont les volumes sur le bureau.

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE J'AI VOULUS DIRE !

Et il n'était pas encore midi. La journée promettait d'être longue…

* * *

De son côté, Shinobu essayait tant bien que mal à comprend le dossier qu'il avait en face des yeux : _Droit civil, Tribunal de grande instance, affaire de divorce, le tout rattacher au Barreau de Tokyo_.

_"Bon sang, encore du civil !"_

Takatsuki Shinobu, jeune homme de vingt-huit ans, avait orienté ses études vers le Droit. Encore gamin, il avait eu à choisir une université où il y aurait passé quatre années de sa vie. Renonçant à Mitsuhashi ainsi qu'à des études littéraires, il s'était tourné vers la meilleure université de la ville et son orientation fut le Droit(3).

Aujourd'hui, le jeune Takatsuki exerce le métier d'avocat. Son bureau résidait dans un luxueux immeuble du centre-ville. Mais, Shinobu ne travaillait pas seul, non. Son père à trouver sage l'idée d'associer son fils avec un autre avocat, qui ait suffisamment d'expérience pour guider Shinobu dans cette voie.

Ce dernier avait obtempéré l'idée sans rechigner, mais sans non plus donner un quelconque enthousiasme. En réalité, s'il a accepté le projet d'association sans dire un mot, c'était plutôt grâce à une discussion avec un certain professeur - discussion qui a vite dégénérer en dispute - qu'autre chose.

Le simple fait de penser à Miyagi, lui suffit à le faire rougir devant son dossier de Droit civil.

_"Quelle galère de se comporter encore comme un enfant !"_

Pourtant, rien de pouvait changer la façon d'être de Shinobu. Il était amoureux et il s'en réjouissait. Peu de gens, maintenant, trouvent le grand amour quasi-parfait ; le cas de divorce sous son nez en était la preuve même.

- Takatsuki ! Me Takatsuki ! appela quelqu'un d'une voix grave.

Shinobu leva la tête ; en face de son bureau, de l'autre côté du couloir, il y avait celui de M. Fujiokô. Les portes des bureaux respectifs étaient ouvertes, ce que pouvait faciliter la communication, même si il y avait le standard téléphonique…

- Qui a-t-il, Me Fujiokô ? répondit Shinobu, un peu ennuyé.

- Vous vous en sortez dans votre dossier ? Quel est déjà le Tribunal…

- Grande instance, cas de divorce, répliqua automatiquement le terroriste.

- Ah, je vois…

On entendit une chaise roulée, puis des pas sur du parquet. Fujiokô déboula sans tarder dans le bureau du jeune avocat. C'était un homme de grande taille - plus grand que Miyagi en tout cas - et il était plus jeune aussi. Étrange que le père de Shinobu connaisse un homme aussi jeune dans ses contacts. Pour dire, il était à peine plus vieux que Shinobu. Il avait les cheveux mi- longs et noirs et portait des lunettes. Il semblait être quelqu'un de peu sérieux, hors mis dans son travail.

- Je vous laisse cette affaire, Takatsuki, sourit-il. Vous faites toujours de l'excellent travail.

- C'est parce que ces affaires sont simples à en pleurer, tonna Shinobu.

Fujiokô fit les yeux ronds.

- Simples ? Un procès n'est jamais simple, mon ami. Un jour, vous tomberez sur un gros morceau et jamais, jamais plus vous ne direz qu'un procès est simple.

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, rétorqua le terroriste sur un ton de défi.

- Mais, si il y a une bien une chose que je vous reproche c'est que vous vous impliquez trop émotionnellement trop dans votre tâche. La Justice n'est pas une forme de Vengeance. Vous n'êtes pas un héros, Takatsuki, vous êtes un avocat. Ne promettez pas n'importe quoi à vos clients.

En effet, Me Fujiokô était plein de sagesse. Ce qui irrita Shinobu. Décidément, avocat et terroriste ne font pas bon ménage.

- J'y veillerai, dit-il en jetant un œil à la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Oh, rajouta-il. Il se fait tard. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

L'avocat se retourna pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait l'instrument. Il était six heures du soir. Il haussa les épaules.

- Tant qu'à faire, je vais rentrer, moi aussi, conclut-il avec le sourire. Ma fille va bientôt rentrer du Conservatoire de Musique.

- Alors, à demain, dit Shinobu déjà prêt à partir.

Fujiokô ne le vit même pas se préparer. Comment ce jeunot arrivait-il à faire un truc aussi dément ? Il le salua de la main. Et Takatsuki disparut derrière la porte.

* * *

Miyagi était convenablement assis sur le canapé en train de lire le journal afin de connaître les prévisions météorologiques du week-end. L'archipel du Japon tout entier croulerait sous la pluie pour le reste de la semaine. Pas étonnant pour ce mois de Mars.

Quelle heure était-il déjà ? Sept heures passées. Il soupira de lassitude. Nerveux, il s'autorisa à allumer une cigarette. Profitant de deux ou trois bouffées, la dite cigarette se retrouva bien vite dans le cendrier que trônait sur la table basse remplit de mégot.

Il se leva, préférant gérer son stress à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, plutôt qu'à être assis comme un imbécile.

Puis, il entendit des clés tournées dans la serrure et immédiatement il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis ren…! Hum !

Shinobu n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que son amant s'était déjà jeter sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Le jeune avocat fronça les sourcils, pour cause, l'impolitesse dont faisait preuve Miyagi de sauter sur les gens comme ça, à peine entré. A cet instant, il crut se reconnaître en Miyagi.

- Tu m'as… tellement manqué ! souffla le professeur aux oreilles de Shinobu, resserrant encore plus son étreinte sur lui.

L'intéressé rougit et laissa son irritation au vestiaire. Il enroula, plutôt, ses bras autour du cou de son homme, reposant sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

Yô avait raison. Ou plutôt, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le week-end dernier, et il était jeudi soir. Il n'était pas question de tout foutre en l'air pour si peu. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps de se retrouvés, ils comptaient bien en profiter.

- Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, confia le terroriste, encore plus rougit qu'avant.

Ils desserraient leur étreinte pour s'en donner une nouvelle, mais d'un tout autre genre. Miyagi déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Shinobu, s'adonnant dans un baiser passionné.

- Dis-moi que tu restes ici, ce soir.

- Je reste. Je n'irai nulle part, fit Shinobu encore dans les bras de son amant.

C'est en entendant ces mots, que Yô s'autorisa à relâcher Shinobu, bien que les deux auraient souhaité rester ainsi encore un peu.

- Tu veux que je prépare le dîner, proposa le jeune homme.

- Non, laisse. Je vais m'en occupé. Tu dois être épuisé.

- A qui le dis-tu…

Miyagi se dirigea vers le coin cuisine tout en inspectant les placards et le réfrigérateur, histoire de savoir quoi préparer de bon pour ce soir.

- C'est dommage, fit le professeur, amusé. J'aurais aimé me détendre un peu avec toi. Mais si tu es épuisé... Que puis-je y faire, alors ?

- Mais je peux péter la forme, quand tu veux ! se rétracta le plus jeune des deux, un peu vexé.

- J'imagine bien, ria Yô, tout en faisait bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole.

Shinobu vint s'allonger le long du canapé, tournant, ainsi, le dos à Miyagi. Il était vraiment fatigué, ce qui attrista un peu le professeur qui ne l'avait plus touché depuis la semaine dernière. Si Shinobu avait besoin de dormir, qu'il dort. Sa santé physique passait avant tout amour physique.

- Au fait, lâcha le jeune Takatsuki. Est-ce qu'_elle_ est rentrée ?

_"Aïe !"_

Miyagi ne souhaitait pas trop parler _d'elle, _mais visiblement, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui, elle est même venue me saluer quand elle est rentrée de son boulot, répondit le vieil homme, en coupant des tomates en petits morceaux.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier matin, demanda Shinobu, ennuyé de devoir parler de ça, alors qu'il était avec Miyagi. Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle semblait tendue.

- Eh bien, elle était comme d'habitude, je crois. Elle ne m'a pas paru spécialement stressée, lui répondit Yô.

- Désolé, s'excusa Shinobu en se retournant vers Miyagi. Je vois bien que toute cette histoire te gêne. Mais, je ne l'ai pas fait de bon cœur.

- Je le sais bien, Shinobu, soupira Miyagi. Ne crois pas que je ne puisse pas comprendre.

Le jeune homme, angoissé par la situation, détourna son fin regard de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Je l'ai fait… pour nous, souffla-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

Le professeur reposa ses ustensiles de cuisine, et reporta son attention sur Shinobu. Toujours Shinobu… Il alla le rejoindre sur le canapé et attrapa la tête de jeunot fermement pour lui forcer un face à face. Lorsque leurs prunelles se croisèrent, Miyagi aperçu du remord dans les yeux de son amant, ainsi que des larmes.

- Je le sais, répéta Miyagi, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ne pleure pas pour ça, c'est stupide. Et puis, tu sembles oublié que je suis, là, moi.

- Miyagi(4), pleurnicha Shinobu, reposant sa tête sur le torse de son homme.

Ce dernier le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, le forçant à calmer son émotion soudaine. Shinobu était resté le même pour Miyagi. Il était toujours aussi sensible et adorable qu'autre fois.

- Va lui parler, lui proposa le professeur.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Évidement ! Mais tu as intérêt à revenir ! Sinon, je te laisserai régler ce pétrin tout seul ! Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour l'illustre avocat que tu es ! s'exclama Yô en souriant, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne le gênait pas, mais au contraire, qu'il trouvait cela nécessaire, voire indispensable, pour aller de l'avant dans ce casse-tête sociale.

- Tu n'oseras jamais, défia le cadet sans décroché un sourire mais comprenant, néanmoins, les intentions de son homme.

C'était évident, et Miyagi répondit par un chaste baiser, avant que Shinobu ne prenne congé. Le terroriste se leva et prit son courage à deux mains. Il prit ses clés, enfila une veste, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Miyagi qui était retourné à sa cuisine.

Une fois la porte passée, Shinobu attendit quelque secondes avant de faire quelque pas pour se retrouver devant _son_ apparentement(5). Il mit une main sur la poignée et constata que la porte était ouverte. En instant, il était passé de l'appartement de Miyagi au sien.

- Shinobu ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, répondit ce dernier non grandement motivé.

Une jeune femme fit son apparition dans le hall de l'appartement. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas japonaise. Elle était de taille et de corpulence moyenne. Une jolie fille aux longs cheveux ondulés et de couleur blond vénitien. Elle avait aussi de pétillants yeux verts avec des reflets dorés. Le tout conclut avec des formes misent en valeur par un accoutrement simple mais décontracté.

- Bonsoir, Judy.

- Bonsoir, Shinobu. Je suis navrée, je sais bien que tu dois passer ta soirée avec lui… mais j'ai à te parler de toute urgence.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Shinobu redoutait cet instant ; il ne voulait pas en parler. Il avait bien trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, il était comme tous ces vieux, avec leurs stupides avantages. Il caressa l'étrange petite chose brillante qu'il avait à l'un de ses doigts.

- Ta sœur m'a téléphoné, je crains que notre mariage ne puisse plus continuer ainsi.

_Le mariage. Voilà l'un des quotidiens dont rêve en réchapper Shinobu. Mais, hélas pour lui, le mariage n'est pas un quotidien qu'il faut prendre à la légère._

* * *

**Memento** :

(1). Je me suis dit qu'en dix ans de travail, Yô & Hiroki pouvaient très bien recevoir des promotions, et c'est idée m'enchantais. Après tout, les Japonais sont boulot-boulot.

(2). Le tutoiement est un véritable casse-tête, non ? Dans la fic, Miyagi & Kamijô se connaissent maintenant depuis très longtemps et les professeurs sympathisent plutôt rapidement dans le monde de l'éducation, le Japon ne doit sûrement pas y échapper.

(3). J'ai mis très longtemps à comprendre ce que voulait dire Shinobu dans les scans du manga, apparemment, il va à Todai plutôt qu'à M Uni, et choisit d'étudier le Droit (_Law_, en anglais, qui veut plutôt dire _Loi_).

(4). Peut-être qu'au bout de dix ans, Shinobu appellerait Miyagi pas son prénom ou peut-être pas. Mais, j'y repenserai.

(5). Dans le manga, Shinobu prend un appartement juste à côté de celui de Miyagi. Même si au final, il n'y restera pas longtemps. Personnellement, j'ai décidé de garder l'appartement.


	2. Rien ne se passe comme prévu

**Junjô Romantica - **Dix années plus tard

**Auteur :**_ Mena Jack_

**Titre :**_ Dix années plus tard_

**Genre :**_ Romance, Familial, Shonen-Ai_

**Pairing : **_Junjô Terrorist_

**Rating : **_M (Lemon)_

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages du manga comme Miyagi & Shinobu ne sont pas de moi, mais de Shungiku Nakamura. Pour les autres, toujours pas de copyright ^^_

**Note : **_Bon, j'ai réécris le chapitre 2 de façon plus moderne et plus dans l'esprit du manga. Étant majeure et vaccinée, j'ai pris la peine de rajouter une petite (grosse) scène d'amour entre nos Terroristes. Sinon, je rechignais à l'idée de faire un Shinobu adulte qui avait perdu son caractère d'adolescent, j'ai préféré ne pas trop y toucher, tout simplement car il ne serait plus le même personnage que dans le manga. Par contre, il a un esprit plus rationnel qu'auparavant. Pour ce qui est de Miyagi, c'était beaucoup plus facile, étant donner qu'il était déjà un adulte accompli dans Junjô Romantica._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Rien ne se passe comme prévu

* * *

_Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Que se soit les plans les plus loufoques et inventifs ou un simple mariage avec une femme, il y a toujours des imprévus. Cela est dû au genre humain lui-même qui ne cesse d'évoluer de manière imprévisible. Beaucoup serait choquer de savoir que Shinobu est amoureux d'un homme avec dix-sept printemps de plus que lui et qu'il a épousé une étrangère pour avoir la paix avec sa famille. Ce plan marchait plutôt bien, cependant, toute bonne chose à une fin._

- De quoi s'agit-il ? avait-il demandé.

- Ta sœur m'a téléphoné. Je crains que notre mariage ne peut plus continuer ainsi.

Ah… le mariage. La situation n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle ne paraissait l'être. Mais, Shinobu ne la voyait pas aussi dramatique. Même si, visiblement, Judy était à cran. Comme si elle supportait la situation depuis bien longtemps.

- Shinobu..., murmura Judy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Pardon ?

- Ma sœur. Tu viens de me dire qu'elle t'avait téléphoné. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? répéta Takatsuki d'un ton sec.

- Elle souhaite… nous inviter ce week-end chez elle. Il y aura toute ta famille, répondit doucement la jeune femme.

La conversation allait durer plus longtemps que prévue. L'avocat en herbe se dirigea vers le centre de l'appartement, là où canapé et téléviseur trônaient sans se soucier de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Shinobu s'assit dans un canapé de cuir noir. Il était froid et puait la matière, quelle sensation désagréable. Judy préféra restée debout, appuyer contre un de ces murs blancs. Décidément, c'est appartement était peut-être le sien ainsi que celui de sa femme, mais il préférait largement vivre chez son homme.

- Pour quelle raison cette fois-ci ? demanda Shinobu une fois bien installer. Il me semble que Risako ne décide de genre de réunion que lors de grands évènements ?

- Justement, Shinobu, fit Judy d'une voix étrangement émue. Ta sœur m'a avoué être de nouveau enceinte.

Ah, c'est vrai. Risako avait une vie bien remplie, désormais. Elle s'était trouvé un nouvel époux, qu'il lui avait déjà fait une gosse. La panoplie de la famille parfaite ; des parents aimants (ainsi qu'hétérosexuels) qui avaient déjà un enfant et n'allaient pas tarder à en avoir un second.

- Quel heureux évènement, fit-il presque hypocrite. Eh, tu ne veux plus jouer la petite épouse parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-il.

- La question n'est pas là, Shinobu ! Avec ta sœur enceinte, ton père va revenir à la charge pour savoir quand _moi_ je le serais !

- Ah ! Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, puisqu'il faudrait déjà pour cela qu'ont aient des rapports intimes ! ironisa le jeune homme, n'imaginant même pas une seconde ce qu'il venait de dire.

Judy bougea de son mur, pour venir s'assoir auprès de Shinobu. S'il était à une extrémité du canapé, Judy en fit de même pour se calée le plus possible à gauche. Elle était tellement tendue, qu'elle ne s'installa pas convenablement, et s'assit plutôt sur ses genoux.

- Tu te souviens ? dit-elle. Il y a trois ans, quand tu es revenu temporairement en Australie. Tu m'as tout de suite contacté pour ensuite me demander ma main.

- Oui, sourit anormalement Shinobu comme s'il s'agissait d'un moment agréable.

* * *

Les souvenirs du jeune Takatsuki étaient intacts. Il avait rencontré Judy il y a bien longtemps, avant même d'avoir pris l'habitude de terroriser un certain professeur.

Ça c'était passé en Australie, loin des tracas du Japon. Shinobu en était partit pour fuir son destin maudit. Là-bas, au lycée anglophone, il avait réussi à bien si adapter. Pourtant, il était très déprimé par sa malchance en amour. C'est alors que tout allait mal, qu'une jeune fille vint l'aidé à commencer une nouvelle vie en Australie. Cette jeune fille ; c'était Judy. Shinobu se souvint très bien de leur première rencontre.

A l'époque, elle avait les cheveux plus courts, coiffés à la garçonne. Néanmoins, elle était ravissante et se faisait très souvent solliciter par les garçons du lycée. De même pour Shinobu avec les demoiselles. Ce point commun les incita à se fréquenter comme amis. Ce _couple _était souvent sujet de ragots, mais le duo les ignoraient royalement (même si part moment ça leur tapaient sur le système).

Shinobu et Judy apprirent à se connaître. Il lui dévoila pourquoi il avait fui son pays d'origine. Et elle lui confia qu'elle rêvait de vivre au Japon et d'en devenir citoyenne. (1)

* * *

- J'ai tout de suite compris que tu n'étais pas comme les autres garçons. Que tu avais quelque chose de _spécial_. Cette sincérité avec cette mine renfrognée. Il n'a pas été facile de t'abonner aux éclats de rire. Mais les copains et moi-même, nous y sommes parvenus.

- C'est vrai, souffla Shinobu, heureux de se remémorer de tels souvenirs.

- Ce qui déboucha plus tard à notre mariage blanc, en conclut Judy, en triturant une de ses mèches blondes. Je souhaitais vivre et demeurer au Japon via le mariage et tu voulais d'une couverture pour continuer à vivre avec ton compagnon.

- Ça ne te gênes pas de t'être unie avec quelqu'un comme moi ? demanda Shinobu, honteux.

- Hein ? fit-elle, surprise. Non. Le fait que tu aimes cet homme ne change rien pour moi. Je t'apprécie énormément. Tu es mon ami, Shinobu. Je suis très fière de pouvoir t'apporter mon aide, lui répondit Judy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ces quelques mots emplirent le cœur du terroriste d'une joie certaine. Le fait qu'ils soient amis et qu'aucun des deux ne s'intéressaient à l'autre rendait la situation beaucoup plus vivable. Pourtant, Judy avait avoué autre fois, qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui. Au début de leur amitié, alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore le secret de Shinobu.

- Merci.

- D'un autre côté, parler du passé n'est pas le meilleur moyen de régler cette affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? Tu désires divorcée ?

- Non, je peux encore jouer le jeu, si tu veux. Je ne suis pas pressée.

- Sauf que c'est hors de question !

La jeune femme sursauta de stupeur.

- Ce petit jeu a assez duré. Sur ce point-là, je suis d'accord avec toi. Cela dit…

Le regard abaissé, le jeune avocat hésita.

- La question est : est-ce que ton compagnon est prêt à courir le risque. Il peut perdre beaucoup dans cette histoire si ta famille réagit mal, en es-tu conscient ?

- Évidement ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est compliqué ! Pourquoi rien ne se passe comme prévu ? Pourquoi faut-il se cacher, se mentir ?

- Il faut se battre pour s'imposer et garder ce qui nous est le plus précieux. Dans la vie, rien n'est jamais servi sur un plateau d'argent. Crois-moi, je sais que quoi je parle.

Shinobu lui sourit faiblement. Son amie était restée fidèle à elle-même ; elle n'avait pas changé. Le jeune homme se demanda si lui-même avait changé au fil de ces années. Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Seuls ses proches pourraient le dire. Mais l'avis qui comptait le plus était celui de _Yô_.

Judy était une femme très ouverte. Elle avait cependant craint que cette discussion avec Shinobu ne soit impossible, car son _mari_ pouvait se montrer terriblement peu communicatif. Elle s'étira les bras puis les jambes avant de croisées ces dernières. Elle abordait une sourire charmeur et un regard intenses avec ses yeux verts mais qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à au jeune avocat. (2)

- Alors, beau gosse ! ria-telle. Quel est le plan pour ce week-end ?

* * *

De retour dans l'appartement de Miyagi, Shinobu semblait encore plus crevé qu'auparavant. Tout de suite, il alla s'effondrer sur le canapé. Celui-là sentait si bon, pas l'odeur régulière du cuir de celui de son appart.

- Tu as l'air… assommé, commenta Yô, qui était assis à table.

Naturellement, il avait fini de préparer le dîner depuis longtemps.

- Désolé. Ça été plus long que prévu, soupira le cadet la tête dans un coussin.

- Alors ? Que te voulais ta… femme ?

Miyagi butait tout le temps sur ce mot. Il apprécie beaucoup Judy, c'est une femme très aimable et coopérative, mais il n'arrivait jamais à la considérer comme l'épouse de son amant. C'était bien trop dur pour lui de savoir que Judy, aux yeux de la Loi, était une personne officiellement liée à son amant.

- Judy a reçu des nouvelles de la part de ma famille.

Comme à son habitude, le professeur eut une sensation désagréable dans tout le corps. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Si la famille Takatsuki se manifestait, cela allait encore créer plus de galère avec les mensonges, les demi-vérités et les cachoteries.

- Quelles genres de nouvelles ? se risqua l'aîné, sentant qu'il pouvait le regretter.

- Je suis navré, Miyagi… Mais, je ne serai pas libre ce week-end. Ma sœur est à nouveau enceinte.

Yô ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il n'allait pas pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps avec son cher et tendre ce week-end. Déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas vu cette semaine. Le savoir d'avance éloigné de lui avait un goût horrible. Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait-il encore durer ? Yô en était fatigué. Shinobu était encore jeune, mais Miyagi avait atteint ses limites. Il ne supportait plus la situation actuelle. Shinobu s'en doutait, et, avec les distances régulières et prolongées, il avait peur de le perdre à jamais. Cette peur était réciproque sans qu'il ne le sache pour autant.

Miyagi s'autorisa à imaginer une vie qu'il aurait vécue autrement qu'avec le jeune terroriste. Une vie où il serait toujours marié à Risako. Il serait le père de ses enfants. Peut-être même qu'il serait amoureux et heureux. Ces deux derniers cas lui semblaient totalement impossibles. Oui, il penserait encore à cette femme, sa professeure principale du lycée. Risako n'a jamais fait tourner autant la tête de Miyagi que son petit frère. Quelle pensée lamentable, quand il y songea.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mentit-il, j'irai squatter chez Kariga et Kamijô.

Shinobu réagit immédiatement. Il se leva violemment, complétement crispé sur lui-même. La voix tremblante et des prunelles grises déjà humides de larmes.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux… rester avec toi ! Je me débrouillerai pour ne pas mis rendre, peut m'importe ma famille !

Miyagi s'étonna même d'être encore surpris pas les sauts d'humeurs de son jeune compagnon. Cependant, il en était heureux. Shinobu avait gardé les réactions puériles de son adolescence. Comment ne pas trouver ça... adorable ? Cela le comblait de joie de s'apercevoir que Shinobu pensait encore et toujours à lui. Une flamme d'amour qui animait le jeune terroriste depuis très longtemps.

Néanmoins, le professeur ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, là, en ce moment. Ça ne serait pas correct. Shinobu _doit_ respecter ses engagements ; il est adulte maintenant. Adulte certes, mais encore bien naïf… Et c'était à Miyagi - qui en était déjà passé par là - de l'aider dans cette voie.

Sous l'attention de Shinobu, il se leva de table pour aller le rejoindre, le força à se rassoir et il s'assit juste à côté de lui.

- Tu sais, ça ne serait pas raisonnable si tu n'y aillais pas, consola l'aîné. Et puis, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Judy sera avec toi. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une solution, tous les deux.

- Alors, commença faiblement Shinobu en évitant tout regard, tu serais d'accord pour que nous révélions la vérité à ma famille ? Que toi et moi _vivons_ ensembles depuis dix ans ?

Miyagi ne sut trop quoi lui répondre dans l'immédiat. Il réfléchit un instant, essaya de raisonner logiquement, puis parvint à prendre sur lui-même avant de reprendre et d'ajouter :

- C'est en partie _ma_ faute si tu as dû épouser ton amie et que nous avions dû vivre cachés » reconnu difficilement Miyagi. « Avec mon indécision et mes craintes. Vivre avec toi me paraissait tellement dangereux. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que, même si la vérité aurait été révélée il y a dix ans, trois ans ou maintenant, le résultat resterait le même. (3)

- Et pour ce qui est de ton travail ?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ton père ne peut pas se passé de moi. Qui nommera-t-il comme chef du département de littérature ? Kamijô peut être ? Certainement pas ! s'exclama Yô avec un sourire blagueur.

- Sois plus sérieux que ça, Miyagi ! tonna Shinobu. Ton travail ; c'est toute ta vie !

Le professeur observa l'avocat en herbe. Il était complètement crispé. Les mains sur les genoux, les épaules haussées. Mais surtout, Shinobu regardait Miyagi d'une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Comme s'il y avait beaucoup plus en jeu. Et Yô comprit. Et d'un coup vif de sa part, il attira une nouvelle fois le jeune homme à lui.

- Je t'aurais toujours toi. Quand bien même si le Doyen me retirait mon emploi, il ne peut nous interdire de nous voir. Tu n'es plus un gamin, maintenant. Tu es un homme.

Shinobu fut un peu secoué d'être attiré comme ça. La tête en avant, logée contre le torse de Miyagi avec les bras autour de sa taille, il ne pouvait distinguer les expressions que pouvait avoir le dite Miyagi. Ce dernier était tout à fait sérieux dans ses déclarations.

- Je te demande juste, continua-t-il, de ne pas me trahir si cela devait se passer ainsi.

Takatsuki enfonça encore plus sa tête dans la chemise de son amant. Délicieuse odeur, même si derrière, il y avait celle de la cigarette.

- Je promets de t'aimer uniquement toi, Yô. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, fut la réponse du jeune homme.

L'intéressé parut amusé. Shinobu prononçait son prénom que lors de moments intenses, comme celui-ci. (4) Ce qui est donc rare. Le professeur aimerait bien que le jeune avocat l'appelle continuellement ainsi, histoire d'être un peu terroriser. Mais le cadre était trop romantique pour laisser passer une chance d'être avec Shinobu. Comme réponse, il utilisa le langage corporel. Renversant le jeune homme, le faisant s'allonger sur tout le long du canapé. Il vint après, se lover contre lui. Shinobu étouffa sa surprise quand il comprit les intentions de Miyagi.

- Et le dîner ?

- Ouvrons-nous d'abord l'appétit, d'accord ? fut l'unique réponse de l'aîné.

Takatsuki obtempéra sans mécontentement. La vérité, c'est qu'il en avait envie tout autant que Miyagi. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas _aimés_. Oh que oui ! Et Miyagi ne laisserai pas passer cette chance de déposer sa marque sur Shinobu. Que ce soit sur son corps ou au plus profond de son âme, partout où le jeune homme laisserai sa porte ouverte à Miyagi.

Shinobu était toujours allongé quand Yô vint lui offrir des baisers langoureux, donnant l'impression que leurs lèvres étaient avides et affamées. Les joues du terroriste s'empourprèrent à l'idée de connaître les délices que son homme lui réservait. C'était comme se remémorer un lointain souvenir charnel. Les baisers chauds et humides s'intensifièrent à tel point que leurs bouches ne suivaient plus la cadence de leur propre fantasme. C'est en haletant que ces débats s'arrêtèrent.

Miyagi admira l'air égaré que les yeux de Shinobu lui transmettaient. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard enivrant, les joues rougies, un filon de bave coulant sur son menton, la respiration courte, les habilles débraillés... tous ces petits détails - qui mettait Shinobu dans une position affreusement provocante - ne le rendaient que plus désirable. Yô se laissa subjuguer par cette incarnation sensuelle. Son jeune amant avait peut-être grandi et prit de l'âge, mais cela n'avait pas effacé son aspect innocent, qui se mélangeait maintenant avec le corps parfait d'un jeune adulte. Le cadet savait dès lors qu'avec cette façon dont Miyagi le contemplait, ce dernier allait abuser de lui jusqu'aux bords de l'épuisement total. Toutes ces années passées ensembles pouvaient aussi lui certifier qu'il n'était pas considéré comme un morceau de viande par de son amant. Car ce comportement signifiait tout bonnement qu'il était fou d'amour pour lui.

Shinobu ne fut que plus heureux quand Miyagi reprit l'envie folle de l'embrasser. De toute façon, il était bien le premier à se jeter sur l'autre, étant plus impulsif que Yô en temps normal. Le jeune homme rabattu ses bras derrière la nuque de Miyagi, approfondissant encore plus ce nouveau baiser. Yô aimait que Shinobu prenne des initiatives, pimentant encore plus l'amour. Pourtant, subitement, le cadet brisa leur échange dans un gémissement. Miyagi ne comprit cela que lorsque l'avocat vint lui lécher l'oreille, lui offrant de chaleureuses sensations.

Agréablement surpris par la nouvelle initiative de Shinobu, le professeur n'en voulu pas rester là. Alors que le jeune homme lui faisait cadeau de délice en haut du corps, Miyagi lui offrit ceux du bas. Il lui ôta les quelques vêtements débraillés qui lui restait sur le dos, ce qui gêna un temps Shinobu. D'une main, Miyagi était en train d'exciter sa virilité, tandis qu'avec l'autre, il titillait l'orifice de Shinobu, lui arrachant quelque gémissement au passage. Satisfait de la réaction de ce dernier, Yô le fit basculer une nouvelle fois sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'indigna le cadet, qui avait été interrompu.

- Laisse-moi faire, s'il-te-plaît, Shinobu.

Ce dernier aurait bien aimé protester, mais Miyagi ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'agir. Il parsemait de baiser tout son corps jusqu'à arriver à l'entre-jambe.

- Qui... qui y a-t-il ?

- D'après ce que je constate, tu es déjà bien exciter...

A cela, Shinobu prit la mouche.

- Évidement, c'est de ta faute après tout !

- Je le sais bien, termina Miyagi en passant sa langue sur la verge de son amant.

Bien qu'il s'était retenu pendant quelque instants, le jeune homme ne parvint plus à se contenir plus longtemps face à cette délicieuse caresse où son amant l'avait enfin prit entièrement en bouche dont ses va-et-vient n'en finissaient plus. Shinobu lui offrit des gémissements érotiques qui ne manquèrent d'exciter aussi Yô.

- Mi... aaah, Miya-gi, articula le plus jeune entre ses dents, Je... je n'en... peux... Aaaah... plus...

- Déjà ? Je n'en ai pourtant pas fini avec toi, lui susurra ce dernier.

A cela, Miyagi ôta lui-même ces derniers vêtements et revint se lover contre le jeune Takatsuki. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent, et le jeune homme continuait perpétuellement à toiser son amant de ses prunelles grises, sans pour autant que ce regard soit haineux. Alors que Miyagi lui caressait le visage d'une main, l'autre se posa sur la cuisse de l'avocat en herbe.

Pendant qu'ils se fixaient inlassablement de leurs yeux, Yô s'immisça lentement en son amant. Les corps de Shinobu frémit tout entier à ce contact et ne put s'empêcher de gémir une fois de plus. Miyagi bougea lentement puis accéléra la cadence. Les cris d'amour ne tardèrent pas à s'éveiller dans tout l'appartement. Les tremblements de Shinobu, son visage rougissant de gêne. Les coups de reins de plus en plus rapide de Miyagi lui donnaient un tel plaisir, qu'il crut que son cœur en allait fondre tellement qu'il était submergé de sensation.

- Tu es... Aaah, un vrai... volcan ce soir... Aaah... Je n'en peux déjà plus...

- Je suis désolé, mais je t'aies tellement attendu, que je ne maitrise plus mes envies de toi...

Miyagi lui souleva un peu plus les jambes, afin pouvoir intensifier encore plus son amour en Shinobu. L'action était d'une telle force, que le terroriste craignait d'être entendu par Judy, dans l'appartement d'à côté. Ça ne serait pas la première fois, d'ailleurs. Quelle honte pour lui de témoigner ainsi à sa femme les compétences physiques qu'avaient son amant.

- Yô... Aaah... laisse-moi t'en donner aussi... Argh !

- Pas question... Te faire l'amour... hum... me suffit amplement, souffla l'intéressé pendant qu'il titillait la tendresse de Shinobu tout en le ravageant de l'intérieur.

- A charge de revanche, alors, gémit le cadet qui ne parvenait plus à se contenir.

- Fais comme tu le sens, conclut Miyagi en venant chahuter son oreille avec sa langue, qui ne tarda pas à faire manifester Shinobu de cette nouvelle marque d'amour.

Après l'oreille se fut au tour de la bouche. Mêlant un baiser chaud et langoureux jusqu'à la fin de l'activité, qui, dura inlassablement à en oublier le dîner déjà froid qui fut pris à l'heure du souper. (5)

* * *

Lendemain, en fin de matinée, Miyagi bossait sur ses examens depuis qu'il avait fini ses cours du matin. Il était courbaturé, et la nuit fut très courte pour lui. Bien que son corps proteste, il était tout de même vif d'esprit et s'acharnait à finir son travail. Ce qu'il avait fait à Shinobu l'avait vraiment remis d'aplomb.

Cependant, Yô détestait être dans son retard. Mais malgré cela, il fit tout de même une petite pause spirituelle où il imaginait ce qu'allait donner la réunion de Shinobu ce week-end. Si Judy et lui expliquèrent aux Takatsuki que leur mariage était un faux et que leur fils s'était follement éprit de son ex-beau-frère, cela tourna vite de la discussion posée à la boucherie verbale.

Le professeur rougit lorsqu'il pensa à son bien aimé. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte hier soir. Déchainant sa passion pour lui, Yô avait complètement ravagé Shinobu. Quelle honte. Incapable de pouvoir se maitriser comme ça, mon Dieu.

Mais le professeur Miyagi fut tiré de sa rêverie lubrique par une main s'agitant devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant…

- Houa !

...de basculer en arrière et de tomber.

- Ah ! Professeur Miyagi, vous allez bien ?

Une silhouette féminine s'était penchée au-dessus de lui. Des cheveux longs noués de couleur noir, de grosses lunettes laissaient transparaître des yeux félins d'un bleu abyssal. Une taille fine mais petite. Des habits modestes. Aya Kariga, 22 ans, la maladresse incarnée, avait réussi à faire tomber le professeur Miyagi de son siège. Un exploit !

- Kariga, trésor, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Yô en se massant la nuque.

- Oh ? rougit-elle. Je suis navrée d'être entré dans votre bureau sans votre permission… mais, c'est le professeur Kamijô qui m'envoie vous dire que M. Takatsuki demande à vous parler.

Ah. Kamijô utilisait enfin intelligemment son assistante, même si, en réalité, c'était plutôt vache de sa part. Yô se releva :

- Et... Que me veux le grand patron ?

Aya haussa des épaules. Elle l'ignorait. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, Miyagi le serra bien assez tôt. Le regard perçant, il profita qu'Aya soit seule pour lui demander comment se passaient ses journées avec Kamijô Hiroki, son insupportable supérieur démoniaque.

- C'est terrible ! gémit la jeune femme. Il n'arrête pas de hurler sur tout le monde, moi y comprit. Je crois bien qu'il me déteste...

- Je vois, fit Miyagi légèrement amusé. « Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je pense qu'il vous apprécie tout de même. Et s'il vous malmène, venez m'en parler, histoire de le sermonner à mon tour. Il ne faut pas ennuyer les jolies jeunes filles.

- Oh, professeur Miyagi ! Si seulement vous pouviez... !

- D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr que cela puisse changer quoi que ce soit, en fin de compte, ajouta-il pour lui.

Malheureusement, cette réplique acheva sauvagement le faible moral de Kariga de manière définitive. Yô fit mit de s'excuser puis s'éclipsa vite fait en direction du plus grand bureau de l'université, celui du Doyen. Kariga lui fit signe avant qu'il ne parte, que "ça allait" et "qu'elle avait l'habitude".

- Pauvre petite, pensa-t-il.

Dans les couloirs, Miyagi croisa quelqu'un de ses collègues et élèves qui lui firent des drôles de signaux. Un genre tout nouveau entre l'encouragement et _"Foncez dans le tas !"_ L'un des professeurs eut même le temps de dire :

- Kamijô nous a raconté. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer !

Mais qu'est-ce cet imbécile d'Hiroki avait bien put ragoter ? Yô en fulminait. Est-ce qu'il se vengeait ? Pourtant, le professeur ne lui avait rien fait comme mignonnes taquineries dont il en avait le secret. Le fait de ne rien comprendre à la situation, rendrait fou Miyagi. Et si s'était à propos de Shinobu ?! Impossible ! Pas si rapidement. Il en venait à avoir un pense honteuse. Et si la Terre entière avait entendu les exclamations de plaisir de la nuit dernière ?! Non. Il devenait complètement paranoïaque ! Personne ne les avait entendus. Du moins, l'espérait-il...

Arrivé devant la porte, Miyagi sentit sa gorge se nouée. Il desserra un peu sa cravate, pour ne plus à supporter cette gêne. Puis, il toqua. Une voix forte et grave, résonna à travers, lui fit signe d'enter.

A son habitude, Yô se tenait droit, devant le bureau du Doyen. L'endroit était spacieux, où la lumière naturelle s'exprimait à travers trois grandes fenêtres PVC situer dernière le bureau du Doyen. Des colonnes et les colonnes de bibliothèques recouvraient les murs à n'en plus quoi faire.

Contrairement à Miyagi, ce dernier avait mal vieillit pendant ces dix dernières années. (6) Des rides plus profondes, des cheveux grisonnants, bref il n'a plus trop la grande forme. Des lunettes ajustées sur le bout du nez, et derrières celles-ci, un regard des plus sévère.

-_ Merde !_ se dit le professeur.

- Miyagi, prononça M. Takatsuki.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais sûrement que ma famille organise une réunion ce week-end, continua le vieil homme.

- Euh…, oui, bien sûr ! Shinobu et Judy m'en ont déjà parlé.

- Tu t'entends relativement bien avec notre famille, particulièrement avec mon fils et ma belle-fille, avec qui tu passes un peu de temps.

- Oui, ça m'arrive, ria nerveusement Yô.

- Vois-tu, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer et je n'ai également rien dit à ma famille. Tu es un peu comme un fils aîné pour moi. Tu m'as aidé à de nombreuses reprises. Aussi, Risako et toi, vous ne vous êtes pas quittés fâchés.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, M. le Doyen ?

- Je sais que je mis prends à la dernière minute… mais, j'aimerai t'inviter spécialement pour ce week-end. Ta présence pourrait faciliter bien les choses.

- Oh, vraiment. Je n'en suis pas certain. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer au clan Takatsuki et puis j'ai pas mal de travail avec les préparatifs d'examens...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la gêne, tu ne nous en as jamais causé et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela arrivera. Pour ce qui est du travail, tu peux le confier à Kamijô et Kariga.

Miyagi prit un air songeur. Il était comme prit au piège. D'une certaine façon, il sera auprès de Shinobu et pourra l'épauler en cas de pépins mais d'un autre côté cela pour s'avérer risquer pour lui. En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas question de se mettre à dos la famille Takatsuki.

- Alors, es-tu disponible ?

Ce genre d'action est complément imprévisible. Miyagi s'était attendu à se faire engueuler par le Doyen. Au contraire, ce dernier veut l'invité à la petite fête de famille à titre spécial. Le vieil homme lui a confié qu'il souhaitait que Miyagi soit de la partie, car apparemment il avait quelque chose à partager aussi bien avec lui qu'avec sa famille.

Cependant, une pensée terrifia le professeur. Et si jamais le Doyen était au courant de la relation qu'il y avait entre Yô et Shinobu, et que, pour se venger, il souhaitait partager la nouvelle avec le reste de la famille : _comment se faire haïr rapidement…_

Non, impossible. Le Doyen n'était pas aussi fourbe. Là, Yô divaguait complètement.

Décidément, rien ne se passe comme prévu.

* * *

**Memento** :

(1). J'ai un peu la honte de dire que je ne sais plus combien de temps il faut être marié pour acquérir la nationalité (du moins, en France) Mais comme c'est une fanfic, je m'en suis contre foutue.

(2). Judy est très glamour, mais voyez à quel point Shinobu préfère un vieil homme plutôt que sa magnifique femme.

(3). Oui, c'est de _sa_ faute. Enfin pas vraiment, mais c'est à cause de Miyagi si Shinobu n'a rien dit à sa famille pendant dix longues années. Voyez où ça les a menez.

(4) Quand je dis _intense_ ce n'est pas au niveau du sexe, hein ? Mais lors de grandes déclarations.

(5). Je n'ai absolument pas honte d'avoir écrit un lemon, au contraire ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le rédiger. C'est mon premier, j'espère juste qu'il est à la hauteur car il y en aura d'autres dans les chapitres à venir.

(6). Là, je me suis amusée. Car, malgré les années, Yô doit rester un beau gosse. Entre autre, le temps n'est pas son ennemi. xD


	3. Il ne manquait plus que ça

**Junjô Romantica - **Dix années plus tard

**Auteur :**_ Mena Jack_

**Titre :**_ Dix années plus tard_

**Genre :**_ Romance, Familial, Shonen-Ai_

**Pairing : **_Junjô Terrorist_

**Rating : **_T_

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages du manga comme Miyagi & Shinobu ne sont pas de moi, mais de Shungiku Nakamura. Pour les autres, vous connaissez la chanson._

**Tribute :** _Je tiens à remercier Ondatra zibethicus, Naamine, Woshi pour leurs encourageantes reviews. Aussi, je remercie toutes mes lectrices invisibles. Je peux voir vos passages dans mon Traffic Graph. Merci à toutes ! ^^_

**Note : **_Hé, salut la compagnie ! Après deux ans d'absence, la fic reprend du poil de la bête ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir abandonné du jour au lendemain une fic qui était appréciée où les lectrices auraient aimé connaître la suite. A l'époque, je me souviens, je ne manquais pas d'inspiration, je savais exactement ce que je voulais écrire. J'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant la rédaction du chapitre 3. Mon désistement est dû à mon indifférence soudaine pour le Yaoi en général, et Junjô n'en a pas échappé. Aujourd'hui encore, mon désintérêt pour les BL est toujours maintenu, enfin, façon de parler. Mais pas pour Junjô Romantica. Il est le SEUL Yaoi à m'avoir intéressé, car je le trouve vraiment très inspiré et avec une longue intrigue pleine de rebondissement._

_Pour infos, j'ai modifié les deux chapitres précédents. Je les aie réécris et corrigé. J'avais installé précédemment la mère de Shinobu, mais, en reprenant l'histoire, je me suis aperçue qu'elle "n'existait" pas dans le manga. A aucun moment il est donné que Shinobu et Risako ont encore une mère auprès d'eux (cas de décès ou de divorce ?), j'ai donc retiré ce personnage, ne préférant pas le créer, dans un souci de fidélité. Pour le reste, je propose un vocabulaire ainsi qu'une écriture plus adulte par rapport à mes débuts assez enfantins. Aussi, dés fois, je rajouterais des scènes d'amour. Si vous aimez, tant mieux pour vous. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez ces passages. Le rating (M) en début de fic peut ainsi éviter les mauvaises surprises pour les anti-torrides ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Il ne manquait plus que ça

* * *

_Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le Doyen de l'université Mitsuhashi prend de nombreuses initiatives qui ne manquent pas de déstabiliser le professeur Miyagi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que M. Takatsuki déclarait ce genre de nouvelle. Il y a dix ans de cela, il a demandé à Miyagi d'héberger son fils Shinobu pendant deux semaines, forçant le destin des deux amoureux. Est-ce que le Doyen avait ce genre de pouvoir ? Était-ce encore un signe ? Et était-il de bon ou de mauvais augure ?_

- Alors, es-tu disponible ?

N'était-ce pas génial, ça ? Miyagi ne savait trop quoi répondre à cette invitation saugrenue. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'accepter, sentant que la situation serait compliquée et difficile à gérer. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi le Doyen tenait tant que ça à le convier à, ce qu'il paraît être, une réunion familiale dont il n'était plus membre depuis son divorce avec Risako.

- Est-ce à propos de la grossesse de Risako ?(1)

- Ainsi, tu es au courant ?

- Oui, répondit simplement le professeur, Shinobu me l'a annoncé.

Takatsuki senior parut plus décontracté que tout à l'heure, comme s'il y avait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il se détendit dans son superbe fauteuil et réajusta ses lunettes.

- Je me demandais si tu le savais déjà... Mais comme tu as l'air de bien le prendre, je suis soulagé...

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je mal pris ?

- Eh bien... A vrai dire, j'ai toujours eus le sentiment quand ce qui concerne Risako, et même Shinobu, cela pouvait te mettre mal à l'aise, par rapport... à... enfin... tu sais que quoi je veux parler...

Que Risako ait eut une aventure alors qu'elle était encore mariée. Le Doyen éprouvait toujours de l'embarras à propos de cette histoire et s'était persuadé que cela affectait Yô. Quant à Shinobu, cela était dû aux quelques histoires anodines comme le comportement étrange qu'il avait adopté lorsqu'il était revenu d'Australie, il y a dix ans.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, insista Miyagi. Je suis content pour elle. Vraiment. Ne vous tourmentez pas inutilement, vos enfants ne me pose aucuns problèmes.

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, puisque Miyagi était dos au mur à cause des Takatsuki. Mais, il ne pouvait détester son petit ami pour cela. C'était une question de logique. Shinobu n'a pas choisi sa famille. Il ne pouvait le blâmer d'être le fils de son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Très bien, cependant, je m'écarte du sujet, reprit aussitôt le Doyen. Si je tiens à ce que tu sois présent ce week-end, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle importante à faire part à ma famille qui te concerne directement.

- Ah ?

Miyagi resta perplexe. Il fixa Takatsuki senior avec des yeux ronds remplis d'incompréhension. Il pensait vivre un moment particulièrement éprouvant, mais il n'en était rien.

- Alors ? Je te le demande une nouvelle fois ; es-tu disponible pour ce week-end ?

* * *

Quand Miyagi retrouva à son bureau bien-aimé, lieu sacré de tout professeur qui se respecte, il y fit une découverte des plus... surprenante.

- Professeur Miyagi ! Comment c'est passé cet entretien avec le Doyen Takatsuki ?

La jeune Kariga Aya avait campé littéralement dans son bureau afin de lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. Elle triturait sans relâche sa longue natte tout en s'agitant sur place. Manifestement, elle était très nerveuse.

Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas que Kariga soit venue squatter ; cette fille était du genre collant, sans qu'elle-même ne s'en rende compte. Non, le plus surprenant était que son supérieur hiérarchique s'était également invité à squatter le sanctuaire de Miyagi.

Kamijô Hiroki s'était tranquillement installé sur un sofa que Yô avait lui-même mis en place pour son confort personnel. Avec le temps qu'ils ont passé à travailler ensembles, Hiroki était devenu un sans gêne. Ne laissant même pas une place à son assistante, il était quelqu'un qui pouvait vraiment se montrer mufle et égoïste... Ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, il avait ce petit côté sévère saupoudré d'orgueil que Miyagi reconnaissait bien là. Kamijô Hiroki a toujours eût ce genre problème avec les gens, mais cela ne manifestait surtout avec les femmes...

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, tous les deux ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? lâcha Hiroki avec une expression du visage qui n'affichait aucune amabilité. Pourtant, Kariga s'est montrée plutôt clair.

- On est venu s'assurer si tout allait bien pour vous, professeur, ajouta Aya avec de grands yeux.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Kamijô... C'était ton idée, demanda Miyagi en se plaquant la main sur le visage.

C'était couru d'avance. Pour toute réponses, le dénommé Kamijô fit un grondement étouffé, qui signifiait le plus souvent sa gêne ou son mécontentement. Et comme il rougissait tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard, Yô eût sa réponse qui le fit sourire immédiatement. Profitant qu'Hiroki détournait son attention, Miyagi lança un clin d'œil amusé à Kariga, avant de se rapprocher du professeur de 39 ans.

- Kamijôôôô, s'exclama Miyagi en se jetant sur lui, ainsi donc tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Ce que tu peux être adorable ! Tu ne peux plus te passé de moi, on dirait.

La manie qu'avait le vieux professeur de faire des accolades particulières à son subordonné avait toujours horripilé Hiroki qui se débattait déjà de toutes ses forces. Il était particulièrement irrité qu'Aya assiste à ce genre de phénomène.

- Lâche-moi, s'il te plait, professeur !

- Oooh ? Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi distant et désagréable avec ton supérieur ? Et notre relation privilégiée, alors ?

- Y a pas de _nous_ qui tiennent !

Bien qu'étant la seule spectatrice de cette mascarade, Aya avait l'air ahurie par la scène. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle observait ce genre de comportement de la part de ses collègues. En vérité, elle ne connaissait pas bien le type de relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux, étant la nouvelle tête des professeurs de l'université. Mais, elle savait déjà qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Et que, malgré les apparences, ces deux-là s'appréciaient énormément.

C'est vrai. Malgré le fait qu'Hiroki ne manifestait jamais aucune attache à personne, malgré le fait que Yô se moquait sans cesse de lui, il y avait un bon filling entre les deux hommes.

A cela, Kariga ria. Elle rit aux éclats comprenant enfin l'étrange et particulière amitié que partageaient les deux professeurs.

Les rires de l'assistante ne manquèrent pas d'étonner les deux compères, et de faire cesser, ainsi, tout enfantillages. Maintenant, c'était à leur tour de paraient ahuris devant cette jeune femme qui riait d'eux.

Alors qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Miyagi, Hiroki saisit cette chance de se dégager une fois pour toute de l'étreinte étouffante de son compère. C'était avec un horrible sentiment de honte, qu'il repoussa Miyagi, avec toujours cette manie de rougir, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans les yeux ses interlocuteurs.

- Pourquoi ris-tu, Kariga ? Ça n'a rien de drôle...

- Excusez-moi, professeur, s'esclaffa Aya toujours amusée, mais, je me rends compte, que, je viens enfin de comprendre.

Hiroki se renfrogna un peu plus sur lui-même, se doutant ce que Kariga voulait dire. Mais c'était sans compter sur Miyagi qui en ajouta une bonne couche.

- Aaah ? Et qu'avez-vous compris, trésor ? insista-t-il.

- La complicité que vous partagez tous les deux. Étrange mais sincère, vous vous comprenez bien. Du moins, c'est-ce que je crois, répondit simplement Aya avec analyse tout en croisant ses bras dans le dos. J'espère juste, qu'un jour, je pourrais connaître ce type d'affinité.

- Tout dépend de vous, ma chère ! N'est-ce pas, Hi-ro-ki ?

- Arrête, professeur...

Aya ria timidement une nouvelle fois en plaquant les doigts de sa main sur la bouche. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle constatait que son supérieur était plein de failles.

Excédé par cette mise en scène, Hiroki ne tarda pas à reprendre la situation en main. Et pour cela, il fallait éloigner Kariga.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous vous êtes tous les deux biens marrés, il serait temps de parler de choses sérieuses... Kariga !

- Oui, professeur ?

- J'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec le professeur Miyagi. Se serait aimable de ta part de nous laissé. Je crois me souvenir que tu as un cours qui va commencer d'ici peu de temps...

La légèreté d'Aya s'évapora aussi sec que la demande crue de Kamijô. En effet, cela l'ennuyait de devoir s'en aller maintenant. Elle aurait souhaité en connaître d'avantage sur l'entretien privé qu'avait eu Miyagi avec le Doyen plutôt dans la matinée. Elle chercha un quelconque soutien en se tournant vers lui, qui comprit aussitôt.

- Ne vous embarrassez pas pour cette histoire, trésor. Il ne s'est rien passé d'important, croyez-moi. C'est devenue une... mondanité pour moi. Je suis en bon terme avec le Doyen Takatsuki.

Kariga ne fut pas complètement convaincue par l'explication du chef du département littéraire mais accepta cette réponse sentant que c'était perdu d'avance quand Miyagi insista du regard en désignant Kamijô, qui restait impassible avec son air sévère et ses bras croisés.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse, Messieurs.

Elle fit volte-face avec élégance, ce qui fit danser sa longue natte noire dans son mouvement. Une fois Kariga Aya partie, Hiroki prit le soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, histoire de plus être interrompu ou surpris dans une conversation très privée.

- Tu ne devrais pas essayer d'imposer cette jeune femme à nos problèmes, Miyagi.

- Et toi tu ne devrais pas la rejeter ainsi. Je ne te demande pas de t'en faire une confidente. Cependant, essaies au moins de l'accepter dans l'équipe. Elle n'est pas obliger de savoir tout sur nos vies, mais elle peut au moins faire partie du groupe. Ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, non ?

- Je me montre seulement prudent, voilà tout.

- Vraiment ? J'appellerai ça plutôt de la méfiance, renchérit l'ainé. Crois-moi, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle.

- Peu important, s'emballa Hiroki, contrarié de devoir toujours impliquer Kariga à leur discussion, alors qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Je ne suis pas venu pour elle, mais pour toi.

- Et que me vaut ton attention ?

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler...

Miyagi s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il sourit faiblement à cela, en se laissant tomber sur son sofa, alors que Kamijô préféra rester debout.

- Tu es inquiètes ?

Hiroki ne répondit rien, mais le vieux professeur savait pertinemment que c'était bien de cela dont il était question.

- Il n'y a aucun raison de s'alarmer, crois-moi, voulut rassurer Miyagi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua aussitôt Kamijô.

- Hein ?

Yô releva la tête vers son compère. Ce dernier affichait à son habitude son regard sévère de démon mais on pouvait y lire une sincérité surprenante.

- Ne crois pas que je n'ai rien remarqué. Bien que tu te donnes du mal à faire ton travail correctement, ce dernier est bâclé. Et tu restes distrait ces dernier temps, je me trompe ?

- Je vois..., souffla Miyagi sur un ton qui signifiait vouloir fuir la situation.

- Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec Takatsuki et son fils ?

- Il est possible que le temps me rattrape et m'impose désormais à devoir faire un choix...

- Être avec ce gamin... ne t'apporte que des problèmes.

- Peut-être, mais ça en vaut la peine.

- En es-tu vraiment certain ?

- Tu sais, reprit Yô, tu es plutôt mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque. Je ne suis pas le seul dans cette pièce à avoir succombé au charme d'un jeune homme.

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête en permanence, moi.

Kamijô marqua une courte pause par une rapide expiration. Il toisa du regard son interlocuteur par-dessus ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez entre temps.

- Pour te dire la vérité, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire avec ce garçon irait aussi loin...

- Moi non plus, admit l'ainé dans un rire nerveux.

- Écoute, ta vie privée ne m'intéresse pas mais fais en sorte qu'elle ne nuise pas à ta carrière. Fais vraiment attention à ça.

Miyagi savait tout cela. Kamijô ne lui apprenait rien. Pourtant, il était bon de se rappeler de certaines choses ennuyantes mais importantes qu'Hiroki savait si bien faire remarquer. Il eut un blanc bref de quelques secondes seulement, mais qui paraissaient lourdes et interminables.

- Dis, Kamijô... Je peux te poser une question ?

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Si tu devais faire un choix entre ta carrière professionnelle et l'amour de ta vie... Lequel sacrifiais-tu pour privilégier l'autre ?

Hiroki fut piqué au vif par cette question inattendue. Un dilemme sans réponse.

- Je... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, confus.

- Tu ne pourrais pas choisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune des professeurs fit signe de la tête que non.

- Alors, mets-toi un peu à ma place, pour changer.

Ce que venait de dire Miyagi interpella Hiroki. Il n'avait pas tort... Son supérieur était dans une position délicate de par sa relation avec ce jeune homme qu'il fréquentait depuis plus de dix ans. Kamijô reconnu qu'il avait agi sans subtilité. Il était beaucoup trop égoïste pour faire preuve de compassion. Mais, il imagina un instant une situation similaire avec Nowaki...

- C'était stupide de ma part...

- Non, lui assura l'ainé. J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais et ton discours m'a remis sur les rails. Il faut que je sois honnête avec moi-même ; je suis dans de très sales draps. Et depuis trop longtemps pour en être serein.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

- Qui vivra, verra. (2)

* * *

Des bouchons... Des bouchons à perte de vue dans les rues de Tokyo. En cette fin de journée, que ce soit à la périphérie de la capitale ou bien le centre-ville, la circulation de la métropole nippone était bloquée. Miyagi, Shinobu et Judy, étaient tous les trois pris au piège dans ce manège motorisé infernal.

- Il fait s'y attendre avec plus de 12 millions d'habitants, intervint Judy, mi- moqueuse, mi- amusée.

- On a encore du temps devant nous, rassura Shinobu en jetant un œil à l'horloge numérique du tableau de bord. On est plus très loin.

- En attendant, on est coincé ici. Je suis certaine qu'il y a eu un accident dans le centre-ville.

Ce samedi soir s'annonçait bien parti pour l'équipe Terrorist. Miyagi Yô avait accepté de venir à cette petite soirée très privée. Comment aurait-il pu refuser ? On ne dit pas non à un Takatsuki. Ainsi, il s'était proposé d'escorter son jeune amant et sa femme à destination, mais le destin semblait s'acharner sur lui. Seuls Shinobu et Judy meublaient de temps en temps le silence dans une ambiance plutôt vacillante.

Quand il a appris la nouvelle, Shinobu avait sauté de joie à l'idée que Miyagi les accompagnait à cette réunion familiale. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de ce dernier. Au contraire, il n'était pas du tout rassurer d'y assister. Shinobu lui avait répliqué qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop et pour pas grand-chose. Juste avant de partir, leur discussion du sujet vira à une dispute non-résolue. Dès lors, Yô n'avait pas décroché un seul mot.

Judy se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de cette ambiance. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son lieu de travail et était montée dans cette voiture, la jeune femme avait ressenti que quelque chose clochait entre Shinobu et son amant. Ils étaient venus la chercher, mais elle aurait peut-être préféré rester à travailler à l'hôpital.

Comme elle était interne et qu'elle avait des horaires pas possibles, Judy ne pouvait être sur son 31 pour ce soir. Cependant, elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit vêtue d'une tenue de ville correcte. Soignant aussi bien ses habilles que ses cheveux, la jeune femme s'était fait un chignon qui laissait quelques boucles blondes retombées sur ses épaules. Munie d'un maquillage discret mais appréciable qui fessait ressorti ses yeux verts émeraudes aux reflets dorés. Elle était ravissante, mais son moral avait été sapé par les deux énergumènes qui se tenaient devant elle.

Assise sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, elle s'était détachée de sa ceinture pour venir combler le vide entre les deux hommes à l'avant.

_"Quelle situation ennuyante !"_ pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, cependant, se faire la gueule n'était pas la meilleure des façons d'être souder dans cette nouvelle épreuve qui les attendait.

- Vous croyez qu'on va rester bloquer longtemps ici ?

- Aucune idée, fit Miyagi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'optimisa la jeune femme, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous en voudrons d'être en retard...

Si Judy n'insistait pas pour faire la conversation, un silence glauque se serait déjà abattu dans cette voiture.

- Sinon, comment s'est passé votre journée à tous les deux ?

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris contact avec l'un des partis du cas de divorce auquel j'ai affaire, répondit Shinobu. Le reste n'a été que paperasse et appel téléphonique.

- Mon pauvre chéri, ria-t-elle en lui tapotant la tête. Quelle dure journée tu as du passer !

Yô n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de pensée immature, mais, il encaissa mal le geste affectueux que Judy venait de faire à Shinobu. Cela le frustra encore un peu plus.

- Et pour vous, Miyagi ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas...

- Pourquoi posez-vous cette question alors que nous savons très bien que ne n'est qu'une façade que vous vous donnez. Vous en avez rien à cirer du comment j'ai pu passer cette journée ô combien humiliante à me rappeler sans cesse que je ne fais pas le point face à la _mariée_ ?! Ce n'est pas comme si on était obligé de vivre avec. Pas comme si on était une sorte de couple anormale de trois personnes !

Il a craqué...

- Pardon ?

Yô regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir su se contrôler et d'avoir lâché de telles paroles à Judy. Mais le mal était fait et Shinobu réagit aussitôt que ces reproches étaient sortis de la bouche du professeur.

- Voilà donc le fond de ta pensée ! Tu penses que je me suis marié dans quelque but, exactement ?! Pour t'emmerder, peut-être ?!

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi tu agresses Judy de la sorte ?! Elle ne mérite pas que tu lui parle comme ça ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle d'être mêlé à nos histoires !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée en tout cas !

Le regard furie de Shinobu se braqua. Il prit cette remarque comme un terrible reproche. Sa femme se sentait coupable d'avoir envenimer la situation. Quant à Miyagi, il se reprochait d'avoir déballé son sac, d'autant que cela ne l'avait pas soulagé, bien au contraire.

- On ne pas revenir en arrière, tenta Judy, ce qui est fait est fait.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec un air interrogé.

- Miyagi, commença la jeune femme, je vois bien que cette situation vous pèse énormément sur le cœur et je sais également que Shinobu a du mal à le supporter aussi. Il était persuadé de trahi votre confiance en m'épousant. Cela ne l'amusait pas plus que moi, mais sa famille commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur les intrigues amoureuses de Shinobu.

- Judy ! tonna le terroriste.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le professeur.

Shinobu ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Apprendre cela, et de la part de Judy... Il posa les yeux sur l'avocat en herbe ; ce dernier avait l'air complètement abattu. Le jeune homme tremblait à l'idée de croiser le regard bleu de Miyagi.

- Je pensais que tu avais épousé Judy pour éviter justement que ton père ne se mêle de ta vie sentimentale, insista le professeur, déstabilisé.

- Non, souffla Shinobu. Il trouvait cela étrange que je ne lui présente aucune petite-amie. A la longue, il est devenu insistant et s'est immiscé dans des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas.

- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Judy, Toute sa famille finie par s'y impliquer à un tel point que Shinobu ne savait plus quoi faire et est venu me demander mon aide.

- Je... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?!

Shinobu affaissa faiblement son visage vers la pénombre que procurait le crépuscule. La honte le submergeait tellement qu'il prit le soin d'éviter tout regard avec son homme.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu étais distant avec moi alors que tu venais de rentrer d'Australie, devina Miyagi.

Yô s'en souvint. Il y a un peu plus de trois ans maintenant, une situation critique avait mis en danger leur couple. La distance de Shinobu causée par les interrogations de sa famille avait rendu aigri le professeur de littérature. Le jeune homme était finalement revenu vers lui, en lui explosant un demi-mensonge pour ne pas inquiéter son amant.

- Idiot, fit-il en posant le poing sur sa tête. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ?

- Je ne voulais pas donner du crédit à mon père pour qu'il ait des raisons de se méfier de toi ! hurla Shinobu complétement déboussolé. De plus, à l'époque, tu étais très préoccupé par la santé de ta mère. Je ne pouvais pas t'imposer les états d'âme de ma famille !

Incroyable. Ce qu'avait fait Takatsuki était stupide mais incroyable. Yô lui en avait voulu de l'avoir laisser sur la touche pendant deux bon mois avec seulement de vagues explications qui parlait de mariage pour avoir la paix... Il est vrai que Miyagi ne s'était pas demandé exactement pourquoi Shinobu avait besoin de se marier ; il lui avait répondu que c'était pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis.

Il s'en voulait maintenant à lui de ne pas avoir sondé le cœur du jeune terroriste et deviner ses pensées. Mais Shinobu avait très secret pendant cette période.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce fardeau, tu aurais aussi à le porter... Et encore aujourd'hui, alors que tu te fais de plus en plus vieux.

_"Ça fait toujours plaisir"_, songea Miyagi.

Malgré cela, il reconnut que c'était la triste vérité. En plus de leurs problèmes sociaux, il y avait ce maudit écart de 17 ans qui les poursuivra toute leur vie. Si Shinobu avait été trop jeune à une époque, c'était maintenant à Miyagi de sentir le poids des années.

Il soupira pour ensuite sourit faiblement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

- Quoi ? fit Shinobu en redressant la tête.

- Comme l'a dit Judy, ce qui est fait, est fait. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à aller de l'avant, tous les trois.

Le terroriste ne fit quasiment aucun mouvement particulier, mais ses tremblements singuliers prouvaient qu'il avait été au bord de la crise de nerf. Par l'intervention de sa femme, le jeune homme avait dû révéler un lourd secret à son homme qu'il avait pris soin de lui dissimuler. Pourtant, il se sentait enfin libéré, malgré la honte qui le submergeait.

- Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses, Judy, intervint Miyagi en se tournant vers elle. Je n'aurais jamais du vous parlez de la sorte.

Elle fut surprise, mais comprit vite ce qui restait à faire en lui renvoyant son intention.

- C'est bon, Miyagi. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi vous avez dit ça, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Shinobu du regard.

Le concerné fit tout de suite volte-face, sentant qu'elle faisait bien allusion à lui.

- D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû prendre en compte que la situation n'était peut-être pas des plus favorables pour blablater.

- Vous ne devriez pas dire ça. De nous trois, c'est moi qui est le plus merder, reconnu le professeur littéraire.

- Okay, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Peu à peu, une atmosphère plus détendue s'empara du groupe, retrouvant un soutien sans pareille entre eux.

- Bon, lança avec énergie Judy, allons botter les fesses aux Takatsuki.

- Très élégante pour une femme de déclarer de tels propos, se moqua Miyagi avec légèreté.

Shinobu assistait à une drôle de complicité de la part de ces deux êtres auxquels il était lié. Il savait que Yô avait été jaloux de Judy tout à l'heure, mais cette fois, c'était à son tour d'être gagné par une faible montée de jalousie à l'égard son amie, sans pour autant la mépriser.

Il se prit soudainement à sourire. C'était léger, mais bien visible. Shinobu souriait très rarement, et heureusement pour lui, ses deux compagnons étaient trop occupés à plaisanter pour y faire attention. Du moins c'est ce que le terroriste du cœur croyait...

La circulation reprit bientôt son allure normale. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. On pourrait même croire qu'il s'agissait d'un coup du destin...

- Au fait, ajouta une Judy malicieuse, je voudrais en profiter que vous soyez tous les deux là pour vous dire que... Vous faites vraiment trop de bruit quand vous vous retrouvez au lit !

Une telle déclaration fit rougir instinctivement les deux hommes.

- Judy ! tonna Shinobu aussi rouge qu'un piment.

Quant à Miyagi, il ne se doutait pas que cette jeune femme ait franc parlé. Il venait même à penser que Judy était elle aussi une terroriste. Était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas Japonaise ? Quand il songea à ce jeudi soir là et que cette fille ait entendu leurs ébats, il ne put s'empêche de laisser s'échapper un rire creux et nerveux. Décidément, il avait le chic de côtoyer des personnes pleine de surprise...(3)

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Le groupe se trouvait face à un immense immeuble qui n'avait rien de miteux. Le Doyen et sa famille habitaient dans une zone résidentielle huppée, privée et très éloignée de là où vivaient les trois terroristes. A la demande du Doyen, Miyagi avait garer la voiture sur le parking extérieur de leur immeuble.

Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble en question. C'était comme si ils hésitaient à se présenter à l'interphone. Finalement, se fut Shinobu qui décida de manifester leur présence dans les locaux.

- Oui ? fit une voix féminine dans l'interphone. Ici l'appartement Takatsuki. Qui-est-ce ?

Il s'agissait de Risako.

- C'est moi, Risako, répondit le jeune avocat. Nous sommes en bas.

- Ah, Shinobu ! Montez, montrez, je vous ouvre la porte !

L'appartement du clan Takatsuki se situait au troisième étage, et pour ci rendre, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : escaliers ou ascenseur. Tout l'intérieur de ce bâtiment était plutôt spacieux. Rien avoir avec le lieu de résidence des terroristes, et pourtant ils n'étaient pas mal logés. C'est avec ce genre de constat qu'on découvre que la famille de Shinobu avait les moyens de se permettre n'importe quelles folies financières.

C'est dans un étrange silence que le groupe atteignit le palier de la porte.

- Bon. Vous êtes prêts, les garçons ? L'heure est venue. Il faut rester souder, encouragera Judy. Shinobu, donne-moi les fleurs, je vais les offrir à ta sœur. Miyagi...?

- Pas de problème, j'offrirai le mien à Risako, annonça ce dernier en faisait allusion au bouquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Encore une fois c'était Judy qui se retrouvait être la moitié officielle de Shinobu, mais Miyagi ne pensait pas à mal, juste un autre constat... Cependant il fut tiré de sa brève rêverie quand il entendit le jeune Takatsuki sonné à la porte. L'instant d'après, on vint lui ouvrir.

- Ah, Shinobu ! s'exclama Risako, rayonnante. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Sans attendre, elle l'étreignit chaleureusement. Son jeune frère lui rendu son accolade. C'était amusant de les voir tous les deux ainsi, Shinobu était bien plus grand qu'elle désormais. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que sa sœur aînée. Après Shinobu, Risako se chargea d'accueillir sa femme. Judy lui tendit son bouquet, une attention qui lui mit la larme à l'œil. Les femmes enceintes sont très émotives. Quand se fut autour de Miyagi, Risako réagit avec un peu moins d'entrain.

- Yô... Mon père m'a annoncé que tu venais. Je suis surprise que tu aies accepté de venir...

- Moi de même, répondit-il en lui présentant ses fleurs.

- Elles sont magnifiques, renchérit-elle.

- Félicitations, pour ton bébé.

- Je te remercie, fit-elle en prend son bouquet. Viens tout le monde nous attend !

Quand l'ensemble du groupe fut à l'intérieur de l'appartement - et déchaussés, Miyagi se sentit quelque peu de trop dans ce cadre familial parfait. Alors que Risako les invita à rejoindre le salon, la jeune femme alla immédiatement mettre ses nouvelles fleurs en vase.

Trois personnes attendirent leurs hôtes dans le salon. Parmi eux, le Doyen de l'université M où Yô travaillait. Il y avait aussi un autre homme, plus jeune, qui avait approximativement le même âge que Risako. Il s'agissait sans l'ombre d'un doute de son époux. Assit sur un canapé large, il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

Les présentations se firent sans appel. Le mari de Risako ne prénommait Reito. Il travaillait dans une agence de voyage réputée. Quant à leur fille, Mikuru, 6 ans, qui débordait déjà plein de fougue. Très sociale, elle n'avait pas revue son oncle depuis quelque temps.

- Tonton Shinobu ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

- Hé, Mikuru !

Takatsuki junior la pris aussitôt dans ses bras. Mikuru avait une toute petite voix aiguë. Ses cheveux bruns, presque auburn, étaient déjà longs, dans le même style que sa maman. Ses yeux en amande couleur noisette lui donnaient un visage harmonieux des plus attendrissants. Au côté de son oncle, on devinait sans effort son lien de parenté avec Shinobu, la même bouille adorable.

- Ma chère Judith ! appela Takatsuki sénior. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu vous arranger avec l'hôpital pour être présente ce soir.

Alors que Judy faisait la conversation aux autres membres de cette famille, en racontant vaguement en quoi consistait son travail, Shinobu prit la peine de présenter à sa nièce l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie.

- Mikuru, laisse-moi enfin te présenter Miyagi Yô. C'est un... ami qui m'est très cher.

Quand le vieux professeur se présenta à la fillette, celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dévisageant presque ce pauvre Miyagi qui se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

- Toi, commença-t-elle, mystérieuse. C'est de toi que mon tonton est amoureux.

Les deux terroristes crurent bien s'étouffer afin de masquer leur stupeur. Heureusement que la fillette était discrète sur le coup, cela évita bien de l'embarras pour eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te...

- Surtout, prend bien soin de mon tonton ! Il serait perdu sans toi ! s'enthousiasma Mikuru en sautant des bras de Shinobu.

Alors qu'elle retourna auprès de sa mère, Miyagi en profita pour se confier au jeune terroriste.

- Comment ta nièce peut s'imaginer des trucs pareils ?! Elle ne m'a jamais rencontré auparavant.

- Bah... je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, quand je lui rendais visite. Les enfants comme elles ne voient pas les mensonges, seulement ce qui est vrai.

- Elle a déjà des notions sur le bien et le mal.

Shinobu se tourna vers son interlocuteur, l'air pourtant rassuré.

- Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Mikuru a du s'apercevoir dans mes propos que je tenais énormément à toi...

- Cette gamine, ria nerveusement Miyagi, est déjà capable de sonder le cœur des adultes sans qu'eux-mêmes ne se doute de quelque chose... C'est certain... Mikuru est une terroriste.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire ça à la fin ! Ça devient pénible !(4)

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Risako avait préparé un dîner traditionnel qui remporta un fier succès. Alors qu'ils venaient juste de terminer de diner, Miyagi était toujours interpeler par la précocité de Mikuru, qui riait maintenant aux éclats avec ses parents. Quelle gamine étrange. Tout comme son oncle. A moins que Shinobu ne se soit trop dévoiler à elle, la fillette avait deviné juste les sentiments de son oncle pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Cette enfant était très prometteuse. Mais Miyagi fut tiré de ses pensées une nouvelle fois quand il ressentit un faible picotement de douleur dans sa jambe droite.

_"Aie !"_

Shinobu venait de lui donner un coup de pied, exprimant son mécontentement. Il lui faisait clairement passer le message du : _"Arrêtes de t'en faire à propos de Mikuru !" _Il est vrai que la môme n'avait fait aucune allusion en ce qui les concernait. Mais que les choses soient claires ; il n'était pas méfiant envers elle. Juste étonné qu'elle est comprise aussi vite ce qui se tramait entre eux et sans tirer comme conclusion que c'était malsain.

Dans son esprit, la fillette a du tout simplifié. N'ayant pas conscience de la notion de sexe, elle a interprété les paroles aimantes de son oncle comme étant du bonheur pur et sincère. Et que le bonheur était quelque chose de bien. Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur du vieux professeur : Shinobu était assez heureux avec lui pour qu'une petite fille le remarque et l'accepte. Cette enfant était un encouragement de plus.

Le Doyen fit un petit toast, félicitant Risako et Reito pour cette nouvelle grossesse inattendue. Avoir un nouvel petits-enfants signifiait un ravissement certain pour lui. Étrangement, Judy se senti mal aise pendant le toast. Elle craignait en effet le regard des autres membres de la famille de son mari, sous entendant qu'une femme plus âgée qu'elle, pouvait facilement tomber enceinte alors qu'elle en était incapable. L'idée d'annoncer qu'elle était stérile aux Takatsuki, lui traversa l'esprit et l'amusa en même temps. Mais sans le consentement de Shinobu, elle préféra éviter les coups-bas.

Pourtant, Takatsuki senior n'en resta pas au toast traditionnel. Quand il eut fini, tout le monde fut surpris de le voir toujours debout.

- Miyagi, appela-t-il en l'incitant à venir le rejoindre.

Tout le monde autour semblait stupéfié par l'initiative de ce chef de camp. Surtout le concerné. Sans dire un mot et sous le regard de ses semblables, Yô se leva de table.

_"Le moment est venu de savoir enfin ce que me veut le Doyen…"_

Miyagi eut un doute, mais l'assurance positive qu'affichait Takatsuki senior l'incita à se rassurer. Shinobu ne le quitta pas des yeux, toujours avec cet air renfrogné. Intimement, l'avocat demeurait perplexe.

- Je tenais à faire une autre déclaration et à vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai demandé à Miyagi de partager ces instants avec nous, dit-il en pose une main ferme sur l'épaule du concerné.

Il fit une pause, qui eut le succès d'agiter tout le monde. Ce genre de mise en scène, mit la puce à l'oreille du fils, qui, sur le coup, voulut répliquer quelque chose mais fut avant même de prononcer quoique ce soit, couper par son père.

- Je me retire de mes fonctions. Et Je sais déjà qui je vais nommer à ma succession, annonça-t-il avec un large sourire. Il est temps pour moi de laisser ma place à une personne compétente et digne de confiance.

Shinobu s'y attendait un peu. Par contre, tout le reste de la famille semblait tomber des nues, hormis, Mikuru qui dévorait un gâteau crémeux, à s'en mettre plein partout.

- Miyagi, reprit Takatsuki senior, je tenais à l'annoncer pour occasion, que c'est toi que j'ai choisis pour me succéder.

- M-moi ? répéta-t-il limite l'air candide.

- Oui toi, insista le Doyen, j'ai l'impression que cela te surprend…

- C'est que… Je m'y attendais pas.

- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta Takatsuki. Pourtant, j'arrive à un âge où la retraite est envisageable. Qui d'autre que toi serait à plus même à la succession ? Crois-tu que notre relation privilégiée ne t'aurait servi à rien ?

Du pitonnage. Le père de Shinobu avait bons nombres de raison de choisir Miyagi pour le remplacer. Cela semblait évident, quand on y réfléchissait. L'avocat était surpris que son amant ne l'ait pas vu venir. Mais la mine fatiguée de Yô le convint que cela était le cadet de ses soucis. Il prit la décision de lui donner un petit coup de main.

- C'est fantastique, Miyagi, applaudit un Shinobu faussé tout en se levant de table.

D'un coup d'œil, il invita Judy à le rejoindre dans sa flagornerie. Constater que Shinobu se jouait un rôle revenait pour Miyagi, à voir la Vierge ! Il était loin de se douter que le jeune terroriste avait recourt à cette pratique plus souvent qu'il ne le croyait.

- C'est vrai, Miyagi ! intervint Judy. C'est une promotion ! Il faut s'en réjouir ! Cela n'arrive pas tous les jours.

- Elle a raison, ajouta le Doyen.

Aussitôt, se fut au reste de la famille Takatsuki de venir lui souhaiter ses félicitations. Risako fut quelque peu jalouse que son ex-mari lui vole la vedette. Cependant, c'était une idée de son père d'avoir organisé tout ça. De toute façon, ses hormones de grossesse l'a travaillait tellement, qu'elle finit par s'en réjouir au point de fondre en larmes.

- Je vous remercie infiniment pour cela, Monsieur, fini par exprimer Miyagi. Je ne sais comment vous témoigner ma gratitude.

- Je tenais à te récompensé, en plus d'avoir fait un travail remarquable, d'être resté une source de soutien pour ma famille.

- Que d'émotion, s'exclama avec un très fort accent Judy. Deux très bonnes nouvelles en une soirée ! Il faut célébrer ça ! Où se trouve le _Champagne_ ?

* * *

Ce fut une soirée mémorable. Mais l'heure des adieux étaient venus. Judy était déjà partie devant au côté de Risako qui raccompagnait à la voiture. Elles avaient, parait-t-il, des histoires de femmes à se raconter, ce qui expliquait leur hâte. Shinobu et Yô en profitèrent pour saluer les trois derniers membres Takatsuki sur le palier de la porte. C'est avec une humeur beaucoup plus décontractée que les deux terroristes repartirent.

- Cette famille Takatsuki, soupira Miyagi, je vous jure… Quel phénomène !

- De quoi tu te pleine ? grommela Shinobu de nouveau lui-même.

Ils attendaient tous les deux l'ascenseur sensé les amener au rez de chaussée de l'immeuble.

- De rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en apprends toujours un peu plus sur toi, chaque jour. Qui es-tu vraiment, Shinobu ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans cet espace clos, avec un avocat contrarié.

- Arrêtes de croire que tu ne me connais pas ! Tu sais bien de quoi je suis capable !

- Pourtant, je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que tu as fait pour moi et de se que tu continues à faire pour moi.

Shinobu se sentit mal à l'aise. Il rougit sur fait que son amant fasse mention de l'incident d'il y a trois ans et à tout son comportement de cette soirée.

- Je… je croyais qu'on ne devait plus en parler…

- Et qui a décrété ça ?

- Moi, pardi !

- Shinobu…

Miyagi se rapprocha suffisant près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, dans le but d'apaiser l'avocat.

- N'aies pas honte de ce que tu as fait… Je croyais te perdre à ce moment-là, alors qu'en réalité, tu voulais m'éviter des ennuis. Et maintenant, j'en suis ravi. Tu prends en main tes responsabilités, il est peut-être temps pour moi d'en faire de même.

Le jeune homme se pelotonna contre sa moitié.

- Je l'aies fait, parce que je t'aime.

- Je le sais bien, oui.

- Tu remplaceras_ bientôt_ mon père au sein de l'université et le moment idéal sera _bientôt_ à porter de main.

- Tu as raison.

- Embrasse-moi, Yô…

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son amant avec quelque chose d'excitant. Il s'exécuta sans attendre se pencha sur le jeune Takatsuki. Mais l'échange dura trop long pour être accidentel.

Malheureusement, les incidents arrivèrent très vite. Alors que tout semblait s'arranger et que l'ascenseur atteignit le RdC, rien n'aurait pu prévoir cette rencontre fortuite. Se croyant en sécurité dans les bras de l'un l'autre, une ombre se dessina sur eux alors que les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils avaient oublié _ce_ détail. Ce détail qui les dévisagea maintenant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Foudroyée sur place, Takatsuki Risako les fixa continuellement sans lâche un mot. Elle avait vu ce baiser déplacé. Ce fut bref, mais eut le temps d'apercevoir toute l'intensité qu'il y avait entre eux rien qu'en assistant à un simple échange qui avait pourtant vite été brisé.

Confinés dans leur ascenseur, Miyagi et Shinobu n'osèrent plus bouger, tant assommer par ce qu'ils venaient de se passé. Tout ceci était-ce donc réel ?

* * *

**Memento** :

Yatta ! J'ai enfin fini ce fucking chapitre. Il a été super long a rédigé, surtout vers la fin où j'avais un peu de mal à tout caser. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a pas trop de blabla lors que la réunion de famille. Cela aurait été un véritable capharnaüm ! 17 pages dans Word quand même !

J'ai ajouté bon nombre de chose, à commercer par le début. L'entrevu rapide entre Miyagi et Takatsuki n'était pas prévu. L'entretien entre Hiroki et Yô non plus d'ailleurs. A la base, le chapitre aurait dû commencer dans la voiture, donc beaucoup plus court. La dispute entre, Judy, Shinobu et Miyagi a été modifiée. Normalement elle devait être beaucoup plus dérisoire. Là, j'y ai mis un point important dans le scénario. Comprenez pourquoi j'en ai tant chié ! \o/

(1). Je ne sais pas quel âge à Risako, et à aucun moment donné dans le manga ni y fait allusion. Par contre, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait l'air d'être plus jeune que son ex-mari. Dans la fic, je dirais qu'elle a… hum… 37 ans. Ce qui rend la grossesse tout à fait possible ^^

(2). Un instant privilégié entre eux. Dans le manga, comme dans l'anime, on a le droit à une séquence de ce genre où ces deux personnages font part de leur état d'âme quant à leur avenir avec leur moitié respective. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime beaucoup leur... euh... amitié ? XD

(3). Je ne vais pas lâche Miyagi avec ça. Je voulais que les conséquences du chapitre précédent se fassent ressentir sur le suivant. C'est quelque chose de vraiment marrant ^^

(4). Looool ! Un reproche de Shinobu. Comme je les adore ! Sérieusement, je voulais créer une petite fille innocente mais qui pourtant à l'esprit bien alerte. Mikuru a un caractère bien trempé. Son lien de parenté avec Shinobu est assuré. Une Shinobu bis= une terroriste MDR


End file.
